


Good Girls

by svdsi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Bring Me The Horizon, One Direction (Band), Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Ashton's name is Ashton and she loves to smoke, Calum is in love with Mika's hair, F/M, Fem!Mikey, Gen, In Brooklyn, Lashton - Freeform, Maybe Koli, Maybe Larry, Mikey's name is Mika and she loves to surf, Takes Places in New York, fem!ashton, maybe Ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svdsi/pseuds/svdsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"good girls are just bad girls that haven't been caught." "but i just caught you." "you don't count, idiot."</p><p>or; the one where ashton sneaks out at night to hang with her friends mika and calum, and luke catches her every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

ashton gripped onto the ledge of her window, looking down at, both, mika and calum. she looked back into her darkened room, before leaping down, giggling quietly.

calum caught her and she smiled, kissing his cheek. "thanks, beb." she trotted towards mika's grey and orange ferrari, and hopped in, already familiar with the slightly worn seats. she inhaled deeply and smiled a dopey smile when the smell of marijuana and alcohol clouded her sense.

"putting me in the back, eh?" calum pouted, throwing himself across the back seat.

"of course, angelface." ashton grinned widely, taking out her small mirror and carefully applying a layer of strawberry lip gloss.

"who's that creep with the green hair?" mika frowned, starting her car. she stared at her own dyed-green hair in her mirror, and frowned even more.

ashton looked up with wide eyes, and spotted luke, standing on his front porch. he was lighting a cigarette, as he stared intently at them.

"oh, uhm, that's just my neighbor, luke. just ignore him, he always does that." mika made sure her headlights were off before she pulled out of ashton's driveway, before driving down the street.

the entire time, ashton stared at luke, nearly pleading him to not say anything, with her eyes, while he stared at her with a smug smile plastered on his face. she watched as he stubbed the fag out, before flicking it into his hedges, and strolled into his house, the smile never leaving his


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SHORT BECAUSE I FORGOT ABOUT THIS BOOK
> 
> IM SO TERRIBLE I CRI

"you have absolutely nothing to eat, here." mika pouted, shoving an oreo in her mouth. she plopped on the bed beside ashton, who was still in her uniform.

"stop being a fat ass, and help me! i have this really big test next week and i still don't remember who the first person to the us was." she pouted, lying her head on mika's shoulder.

"wasn't that chris columbus? it'll be easy to remember, because it rhymes." mika chriped, flipping a lock of her silver hair.

"that isn't even an answer choice!" ashton huffed and threw her books on the ground. "fuck that test! im gonna fail, anyways."

"why don't you ask that guy next door? he's been staring over here for the past hour." the brunette turned to look at her neighbor's window, only catching a flash of purple and the curtains moving together.

"who, landon? he's too weird. i think he has mental problems, or something. " mika laughed at her and threw a cookie in the air.

"that's so mean! he's really sexy, though." ashton shrugged.

"he looks too perfect. i think there's really something wrong with him."

"you should give him a chance. i think he likes you." ashton squinted at her. mika was lying on her back, holding an oreo to the light and staring at the designs.

"what makes you say that?"

"well..." mika rolled onto her stomach, right ontop of the oreo container. "everytime i drop you off, he's 'just so happeningly' taking out the trash. i mean, half the time there's only an empty can in there, or something. and, when we leave at night, he's always having a smoke!" she paused for dramatic affect, with her hand in the air. "coincidence? i think not."

"you're an idiot."

 

"and you're delusional." mika mocked, licking the cream off a broken cookie.

 

"i'm the delusional one. right." ashton murmured, staring at the window. her neighbor opened his curtain again, wearing only a black tank top and blue boxer briefs. he looked shocked to see ashton still standing there. he quickly grabbed a brand new looking towel and shook it outside of his window, before shutting his curtains again, window still open.

 

"i think you're right." ashton said, immediately after the strange encounter.

 

"about him liking you? of course i'm right; mika clifford is always right."

 

"no, idiot. about him being weird." ashton rolled her eyes and flopped down beside her best friend on her purple bed spread.

 

"i can see it in the headlines, now. ashton irwin and strange boy next door: making babies and bacon pancakes." mika fantasised. ashton just laughed and shook her head.


End file.
